PQ2: More than One Heart
by Catherynne
Summary: We look different. We think different. We talk different. We are different but at the same time I feel like I know you. We share something. We share something special.


**Author Notes : Small Q2 spoilers but nothing major I think. I hope I don't get banned for the cover. Putting a chibi photo there felt weird. Oh Gods please do not imagine these two as small, cute chibis.**

 **AAAAAHHH! Ho could I say that?**

* * *

The first time Makoto and Hamuko saw each other, they were in a trance. Friends called out to them and while they were locked in a mission and in a very dangerous environment, the two did not break eye contact for they were already lost. Several minutes later, the two shared a smile knowing something special was on the horizon.

They did not talk much but always shared a smile when they caught the other staring. There was no awkwardness, nothing uneasy, just something special. A number of other persona users commented on the silent bond but it was never discussed much. Just like they wanted. They were just waiting.

Time did not function as they knew in the strange realm but after a couple days worth of waiting and suffering, Hamuko was the first one to make the move. When the rest of the persona users were tired after a hectic boss battle, the brunette girl quietly grabbed Makoto by the hand and dragged him away and the boy, despite not looking obliged and started walking behind her.

Hamuko walked with a bounce in her step and Makoto had his usually passive eyes fixed on her ass, shifting and swaying with each step and bounce. He briefly contemplated coping a feel but decided against it.

"Checking my ass, are you Makoto?" Hamuko mumbled to herself, adapting a slow gait and toying with the helm of her skirt, just enough to give him a glimpse of her panties and pale buttocks. She heard a chuckle from her back and giggled herself.

When she was sure about being far away from the teams, Hamuko stopped and beckoned Makoto to come at her and he did. He quickly walked up to her, accepted her arms around his neck, grabbed her waist and kissed her just as she was about to. Heat started boiling in their stomachs the moment their lips made, tongues sucking and rubbing against one another in the first of many kisses.

Hamuko got on her toes and yanked his jacket off his shoulders while Makoto finally got to put his hands on her body, getting a good feel of her modest breasts and plum ass. He left his hands on her hips and continued the kiss, bending his neck to make it easier for her. Finally, the kiss came to an end and the two shared another smile, full of affection and lust.

"I like you, Makoto." Hamuko said, allowing him to open her mouth and stick a digit inside. Her tongue moved along his finger, cheeks hollowing in when she started to suck on it, just to give him a little peek.

"I like you too, Hamuko." Makoto said, withdrawing his finger and eyeing her body once more. Even with the heavy jacket on, Makoto knew she had a great figure just going off by how toned her legs were.

"I've caught you staring at my chest and ass so many times now." Hamuko teased him with another flirty giggle. "I can almost feel your stare when you do."

"Like you haven't been staring at my fingers and crotch all the time." Makoto teased back with a smirk, something very unlike him. "Look, you even stare at my tongue as I talk."

"I can't help it." Hamuko huffed. There was no shame in admitting that she wanted his cock, fingers and tongue in her mouth, on her chest and between her legs and she knew that he had exactly the same plans. "Ever since I saw you, I can't help it."

"That makes too of us." Makoto admitted and sneaked in a quick kiss. Figuring it was time to work, Makoto pushed her into the wall behind her and started roaming his hands around her body, speeding up when he heard her pant and murmur. Her jacket came off first and Hamuko quickly starting unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse whilst Makoto worked alongside her neck, giving her small nips and scratches until the last button came undone.

Much like he had anticipated, she was definitely in shape, fit and toned with just the right amount of muscles and curves. Her breasts were modest in size, round in shape with pretty pink nipples. His stare remained on her topless form for quite a few minutes and his fingers moved towards her back, quickly undoing her orange bra with some help from the eager female. With her bra off, Makoto started squeezing and massaging her breasts, pinching and rubbing her perky nipples between his finger and thumb.

"Play with them." Hamuko said between her pants, eyes traveling towards his hardened cock stuck in his pants. A sharp tug on her breast snapped her out of her fantasies and into reality. She watched on as his fingers left her hardened nipples and dipped down her waist, playing with the waistline of her skirt just to tease her.

A sharp glare and a teasing chuckle later, the buttons clicked and her skirt fell on her feet, leaving her in just her underwear. She stepped out from the troublesome skirt and exhaled softly, putting her hands behind her back to expose every bit of her for his hungry eyes.

"Do you like what you see?" Hamuko asked with a wink, briefly turning to show her back and ass and then facing him again. She sashayed her way towards the boy and pressed herself flush against him, purring softly when Makoto stroked the back of her head and picked her up slightly, just enough to take a nipple into his mouth. A pleased hum left her mouth when Makoto start to suck strongly against the bud between his teeth, flicking his tongue occasionally. The girl wrapped up around him gasped and clawed at his shoulder, coiling one arm around his neck and pulling him towards her chest to get the most out of his hot mouth.

As he sucked and licked her breasts, Hamuko caught his right arm moving down her stomach and slipping into her now soaked panties. Two fingers rubbed up and down her clit for a while until Makoto gently slid his middle finger inside, fastening the movements of his other fingers to mask the initial discomfort.

"You don't have to hold back, ya know?" Hamuko breathed out, only barely able to do so with his tongue stimulating her breasts and his finger digging into her wet heat. "I'm a healthy girl so ummm... feel free."

Not wanting to disappoint, Makoto started chewing on the hardened nipple in his mouth and pushed his finger deeper and deeper into her aching sex. The first few strokes were slow but he gradually picked up the speed, thrusting his digit in and out of her much to the yelling and screaming of the brunette who was clinging onto the blue haired boy, pushing her chest towards his mouth and her hips against his finger.

Makoto moved to suck on her other breast and pushed her legs open a little more, flipping his hand and sticking two fingers inside her. He could feel her inner walls squeezing around his two digits and he slowed down a little, allowing Hamuko to regain her wits and breath. He toyed around for the next few seconds, twisting and turning his digits while he kissed and licked her breasts, tasting every inch of her chest.

"Do I really taste that sweet?" Hamuko asked with a giggle, guiding his head along her breasts and slowly rocking her hips against his fingers. She left his mouth on her right nipple and giggled some more. "Don't start drooling over my chest now, Makoto."

Makoto removed his hand from inside her panties and gripped her hip, tightly, pulling her forward and sucking against the bead in his mouth for the last few seconds. Meanwhile, Hamuko was already stroking his dick through his pants, licking her lips and eager to repay him.

"That's enough sucking from you." Hamuko said and pushed his head away, lifting his chin to her level and giving him a quick kiss. She briefly thought of asking him about his experience but decided against it, not wanting to make it awkward. "Look at the mess you made on my chest, Makoto."

"Uh." the boy gulped, not sure of his reply. She was scolding him but the seductive smirk on her face left him stumbling for words.

"Ruined my favorites panties too." she pouted and fastened the strokes on his khakis. He winced in slight discomfort, already uncomfortably hard and confined inside his pants. "Mmmm. I should reward you."

Makoto winced some more when she grabbed a rough grip around his length, visibly making him recoil in pain. She pouted and awwed at the look on his face, sucking her lower lip into her mouth as she continued to study his adorable reactions.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly and got a slow nod from the boy who was stuck in the palm of her hand, literally and figuratively. He had displayed more emotions in the ten minutes with her than the past several months combined. "Aww. Want me to suck on it to make it feel better?"

Makoto was no stranger when it came to oral but the thought of Hamuko getting down on her knees for him reddened his face, contrasting with his dark blue hair.

"Well?" Hamuko opened her mouth and popped her tongue out, just to further tease and embarrass the normally stoic leader. "Should I suck it?"

"Yeah, get down and suck it." Makoto replied in a breathless whisper and Hamuko obeyed almost immediately, getting down on her knees, hands fumbling and working to remove his belt. She quickly did so and pressed a kiss on the middle of his pants, catching the zip between her teeth and slowly bringing it down. She drew back and his cock popped out of his pants, leading to Hamuko clasping her mouth shut in shock.

This time, it was Makoto's turn to smirk, quite proud of himself for leaving the once cheeky girl speechless. He rubbed her cheek to snap her out and watched on as Hamuko slowly moved her hand, clasping her fist around his length without another word. Her warm hand on his manhood made the boy groan slightly, soothing the discomfort from earlier. Hamuko started inspecting his length with unmistakable and adorable curiosity, gently moving it around with her mouth still hanging open.

Eventually, she started stroking him, running her fingers in a circular motion on his tip while her other hand rubbed the base, slowly and she studied his reaction while she stroked his cock, taking note of every little facial twitch with great interest. After playing with him for a while, her breath ghosted against the tip and she licked it slowly, keeping the eye contact with Makoto during it all.

"Shit." Makoto cursed, forced to do nothing but watch as Hamuko began to lick every inch of his hardened member, dragging her lips and tongue on the tip, sides and base in a slow and tortuous way. She cocked her head and softly sucked on the side of his cock, from one end to another, back and forth with her eyes closed and her right hand palming his erection. "You tease..."

Hamuko listened to that and hummed against the side, generating a shiver that ran down his nerves and made him quiver in his boots. He sucked in a clumsy breath and Hamuko started showering kisses up and down his length, caressing the most sensitive places as if she knew them very well.

"You taste nice." she mumbled around his cock, lifting it up with her finger to kiss the tip one more time before she opened her jaws and engulfed him with her warm mouth. Makoto yanked his head back in response, cursing at the sensation building and boiling in the pit of his stomach, intensifying when Hamuko started bobbing her head back and forth with pleasant hums vibrating on his length.

Makoto rested a hand on her head and gently stroked her bangs, left eye snapping shut in response to getting sucked off by the brunette who was still on her knees, getting all of him into her mouth and throat without much of an issue. She was expecting him to grab her head and thrust his hips into her mouth until he climaxed but Makoto remained busy in stroking and messing he auburn hair, cutely mumbling and whispering along the strings of close he was and how good how mouth felt.

Another deep suck almost knocked him down and he was barely able to remain standing when she quickened up the blowjob, knowing that he was close. A few drops escaped into her mouth and Hamuko moaned when his cock struck the end of her throat. His hand gripped around her head and a loud moan followed, echoing in the empty area much to her satisfaction.

"C-Can I cum in your mouth?" he asked for permission, fists digging into her locks as tremors started rocking his body. Hamuko looked up briefly, mouth still wrapped around his cock and her hands massaging the shaft en-route to his climax. All she did was wink in response to his question and then went back to servicing him with her mouth, moaning and fingering herself as she had dreamed of this exact moment for so many days now.

Makoto subconsciously hardened the hold on her ponytail and came in her mouth with another piercing moan, momentarily widening her crimson eyes when his warm cum spilled down her throat. Her eyes closed up when she swallowed every last drop with a contended hum, getting a last lick across his cock which made him wince slightly, sensitive after an intense climax.

"Makoto's cum is yummy." Hamuko said with a giggle after she was done, bringing the red back to the boy's face. She gently stroked him with a bit of pressure, getting the last drop on her tongue and lapping it up. "Too yummy."

"You didn't have to do that." Makoto blinked a few times and a dragged out sigh left his lips at the sight of a topless Hamuko kneeling before him, having just got done giving him the best blowjob he had ever received, staring up at him with a little bit of cum on her chin and leaking out from the corners of her mouth. "God."

"Is it as surreal for you as it is for me?" Hamuko asked and she was picked up by the blue haired boy who cradled her into his arms, kissing along her collar and neck to stop her breath inside of her throat. His teeth nibbled her collar bone and his tongue moved up her neck, flushing more heat and desire between her legs. "Mmmm Makoto."

Hamuko felt his member against her leg and she moved around a little, squeezing his softening cock between her supple thighs to keep him hard because she was far from done with him. Makoto carried on marking her with his teeth and kisses, giving her hickies and bruises with the intention of letting the others know that she was taken. The same idea popped up in her head and Hamuko moved his collar, leaving lipstick marks and prominent bruises because he was taken and the other girls needed to know that.

"Shit." Makoto hissed when she started grinding him between her soft thighs, bringing the heat back to his system. He drew back from her now marked neck and gazed at her crimson orbs, shimmering with lust and need. "Keep doing that and I'm not lasting long."

"Not yet." Hamuko drawled back in her sultry tone, releasing him from between her thighs. "I'm dripping wet thanks to you, mister."

"Look what you've done to me." Makoto said in reply. She had no less of an impact that he had on her, namely burning every hormone with desire and a voice in the back of his mind telling him to fuck her senseless.

"I wanted your mouth between my legs but that can wait for later." Hamuko said in an impatient tone, grasping, stroking and tugging his cock with a hiss of restlessness in her tone. "Take me against the wall and fuck me!"

Upon hearing that, Makoto reversed their positions and drove her against the wall, back first and she was now sandwiched between the wall behind her and Makoto who was now body to body with her. Makoto gently opened her legs and teased her slick entrance with the tip of his member, earning himself a glare and a balled up fist as a sign of possible violence.

"I need you inside me, all of you." Hamuko growled with a raspy undertone, sliding her wet core along his warm dick. "Stop teasing me and get to working on me."

On the edge of patience himself, Makoto listened and slid his length into her slowly, hissing in pleasure at the tightness of her warm and wet cunt which immediately clenched around him, muscles constricting and squeezing him in. A simultaneous moan later, Hamuko coiled her arms around his neck and Makoto started thrusting into her, pounding the petite brunette into the wall with deep and rapid strokes into her sex.

Hamuko spasmed into his arms, wiggling her hips as she slowly worked up and down his shaft, cringing a little but it was mostly a rush of gratifying pleasure traveling up her cord and spreading to her limbs. She bucked her hips against his erection, moaning every time his hips slammed against her making her claw the back of his neck, sinking her nails deep into his flesh.

"You're so damn tight." Makoto growled next to her, slamming into her pulsating cunt with more force to match her rising moans and her demand for more. He found her waistline and sunk every inch of his length into her with his jaw clenched and fingers dug into her soft skin. Hamuko whined and gently moved her fingers over her clit, sliding a single finger up his shaft to get a soft groan from the boy.

"You feel so good, Makoto." Hamuko said softly, wrapping her quivering legs around his waist and climbing up on his lap to get his cock back into her achy and needy sex. Honestly every bit of the sex was perfect from the opening seconds to where they were now, connected and curled up around each other. She wanted a bit more foreplay but she aware that time was short and that brought fear to her. "I don't want to forget to this moment."

"This pleasure will come to an end, the bruises will heal and our memories will be wiped out." Hamuko said with a quiver in her voice. "What will happen then?"

"I am not letting you forget so easily about me." Makoto promised, cupping her knee and opening her legs for him. He gave her a soft squeeze and gave a rare smile, setting her heart at ease with warmth. "This is not goodbye for us. I'm going to leave a mark on your soul."

"The mind forgets but the soul doesn't." Makoto said and Hamuko pulled him into another deep kiss, a single tear escaping her eye and a smile gracing her previously troubled face. The kiss came to an end and Makoto picked her up against the wall, reiterating what the others had said. "We share a heart and I know mine is not going to forget about you, ever."

"Yeah, our hearts will keep us linked forever." Hamuko said and then moaned, the pleasure returning back when her anxiety was put to rest by his comforting words. She was just waiting to hear something like that from the stoic and quiet leader of the SEES. "Mmmm thanks for calming me down Makoto now makes me yours and make this something to remember."

"Gladly." Makoto said and resumed thrusting in and out of her, taking in and smiling at her pleased hums and murmurs. He hoisted her upwards upped the ferocity of his thrusts, losing his cool and calm in wake of her moaning and screaming, the almost heavenly feeling of her inner walls contracting around his length that was deep inside her wet folds. Another hard thrust and her rear end met the wall, spine twisting and turning when Makoto forced open her legs and started ruthlessly slamming into her to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Hamuko held onto his neck and picked herself off the wall with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was being rough but that brought her joy as he did seem like the lazy type when it came to most things, even sex life but here he was, driven crazy as he was between her legs, moaning and hissing with his teeth gritted and his shaft buried into her womanhood.

"You smell like blueberries." Hamuko said, gently nipping his tongue.

"Your scent is like strawberries." the blue haired boy replied, sharing a soft kiss and then feeling a knot in his stomach which signaled that he was close.

Hamuko sensed it too and started thrashing her hips up and down on his length, in tune and in time with the movements of Makoto who pounded his rock hard cock in and out of Hamuko, holding her legs tightly so she wouldn't fall off. A quick stroke to her sweet spot elicited a shrill scream of pleasure from the brunette and she got wilder, savagely kissing his open mouth and stomping her ass down hard on his throbbing erection.

"Makoto!" Hamuko yelled his name and kept bouncing up and down, thighs trembling and the heat beginning to bubble for the climax. " God, I'm gonna cum, Makoto!"

"Shit, Hamuko." Makoto moaned her name as well, bringing a cocky and proud smile on her face amid all the surges of bliss. "Oh God, Hamu..." His fingers squeezed into her skin and he pushed his hips all the way towards her, pushing every last inch until they were snugly connected crotch to crotch. The moaned at the same time, speeding up their movements and twisting their bodies when a certain chill started taking over, signaling the end. "I'm close."

Their hips connected for the last time and the two were struck by a bolt of pleasure, throwing their nervous system out of order momentarily when they climaxed in unison, loudly screaming names without a concern for getting caught and clawing onto the bodies of each other, with Hamuko savagely clawing his back when his warmth started filling her up, making her shiver and coo with her head tucked in and her teeth chewing on her lower lip, just listening to the boy moaning along with her, deep breaths escaping his throat when she contracted her inner walls around him one last time, squeezing the last drop out of him.

"Oh God, Hamu..." Makoto tried to stabilize his breathing when the aftereffects of the intense climax began to wear off the two of them and the brunette started whimpering softly, just resting her head on his chest for a few seconds, to get a bit of rest after the intense sex that was intended to leave a mark on their souls. "That... That was great."

Hamuko got off him after a few seconds with a soft hum and left kisses down his neck, chest and stomach as she got on her knees once more. With a ragged breath, she stuck her tongue out and cleaned his now flaccid length, tasting herself on him. When she was done, Hamuko wrapped her lips around his member and looked up at him, directly in the eye as she pushed inch after inch into her mouth and started sucking on him softly. This time she was not blinking or looking away as her sights were firmly set on the boy she had grown to love in a short time.

"I love you too." Makoto replied, just watching her bob her head up and down, from the tip to his base again and again with her needy crimson eyes carrying a hint of desperation and that stare was on him the whole time. The desperation grew and she sucked harder on his cock wanting to imprint the pleasure of her touch into his soul. His fingers stroked her head lovingly, holding her stare as she kept him in her mouth for a little while longer.

The two heard a faint sound of shattering glass and they knew.

...

The two walked back to the group while holding hands, not bothering to fix their disheveled clothes and proudly showing off the hickies and wounds they had given to each other. There was nothing said but Makoto did feel the jealousy and hatred of the guys in his group and meanwhile, Hamuko felt the same emotion coming from the girls, minus Aigis who was just too happy to ship them together.

Hamuko stuck her tongue out playfully and Makoto smirked and gave a shake of his head, going back to discussing the plan with Joker and Yu.

When it was finally time, the two shook hands, shared a quick hug and a long kiss before they brushed past each other and did not bother looking back, having enough faith that they had left quite a mark on each other. They stepped into the light of the doors and disappeared from the abnormal plane of existence.

...

"You smell like blueberries today."

"Dude, did you spray strawberry or something?"

Hamuko had gotten the comment thrown at her quite a few times ever since she woke up one day. It was nothing rude in fact most people said the scent was really pleasant but to her, when she got back home the scent was almost intoxicating and painful on her hormones for some reason. She longed to get more of it somehow and with every inhale, there was a knot turning in her stomach.

"This scent..." Makoto sat down on his bed and smiled a little. He did not what exactly happened but he woke up a few days ago feeling different and according to some other people, he was smiling a lot more than usual.

Hamuko held a hand to her chest and gave a small smile. There was a grip.

Makoto held a hand to his chest and chuckled. It was something warm.

There was a warm and soothing grip on their shared heart, a mark, an imprint of someone who shared destiny.

"I'll meet you again."

Echoed in the multiverse.

"Someday..."

Again.

* * *

 **Author note : Nothing better than writing your otp screwing each other senseless on Chritsmas. I thank the wonderful Japenese folks for the spoilers. The game finally set the record straight that the two are not the same person and this is not selfcest or incest. For more spoilers, read on.**

 **Ehem...**

 **Apparently, they share a heart and fill the same role in different worlds and that is and according to translations this was expressively stated by both Makoto and Hamuko so yaaaaay! Our ship is pure.**

 **I implore you to review. My stories had a total of 2000 views last month and nobody reviewed :c don't be shy. If you read it and enjoy it enough, you gotta review. You just gotta! If you have any ideas then please tell me as I am on a gap year.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
